harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories
Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories is a Harvest Moon game developed by Natsume Company Ltd. for multiple platforms - Wii U, PC, iOS, and Android. The artwork looks similar to that of Harvest Moon 3D: The Lost Valley, ''and several characters from the game are confirmed to return. The story plot mainly revolves in Chestnut Town, a small town with few stores and a farm. Natsume president stated that the game will go back to its "roots" and will have a retro style.Seed of Memories Announced for Wii U and PC siliconera.com Early build of game was shown and playable in E3 2015. 'Features' *Mutations and new seeds unlock for each crop *Marriage system with having up to 2 children *Tree plantations *New pet Bobcat *Recipe for cooking *Animal schedule for feeding *Handy grazing system '''Features left out:' *Other festivals such as Cow, Sheep, Horse and Dog Festival, Swimming Festival and Tomato Festival *Help from Harvest Sprites *Television, pet toys, mini games *Customization in cooking recipe *Character Customization *Farm Customization such as Barn and chicken coop moving 'Characters' Bachelorettes *Andrea *April *Catherine *Emily *Tabitha 'Bachelors' *Gareth *Gilbert *Hunter *Luke *Tony Harvest Sprites * Blossom * Dewey * Rowan Villagers * Hanna * Brutus * Iris * Naomi * Gilbert * Jimmy * Sally * Sam Gods * Harvest Goddess * Harvest God * Gorgan Offspring * First Child * Second Child Festivals * Spring ** 10 Flower Festival ** 23 Cooking Festival * Summer ** 12 Fireworks Festival ** 23 Fishing Festival * Fall ** 23 Cooking Festival ** 30 Fall Festival * Winter ** 23 Fishing Festival ** 25 Starry Night Festival ** 30 New Years Eve Birthdays * Spring ** 07 Sam ** 14 April ** 18 Blossom (Pink Sprite) ** 18 Dewey (Blue Sprite) ** 18 Rowan (Yelllow Sprite) ** 21 Gilbert ** 28 Tabitha * Summer ** 01 Harvest God ** 07 Iris ** 14 Jimmy ** 21 Emily ** 28 Sally * Fall ** 01 Gorgan (King of the underworld) ** 07 Naomi ** 14 Hunter ** 17 Luke ** 21 Hanna ** 28 Brutus * Winter ** 01 Harvest Goddess ** 07 Catherine ** 14 Andrea ** 21 Gareth ** 28 Tony 'Memories' 'Crops, Flowers & Fish' * Crops * Flowers * Fish 'Mining & Minerals' * Minerals * Mining See Also: * Buildings * Locations * Tips * Tools * Items * Animals * Cooking Recipes * Calendar of Events * Marriage * Store Hours * Extra Energy/Power Berries 'Features' *5 marriage candidates for each gender with the marriage system returning. *The classic animals including cows, sheep, chickens, horses and dogs will make an appearance. *A new wild animal, a bob cat will be available to befriend and make into a pet. Seed of Memories Announced for Wii U and PC siliconera.com *Fishing, foraging, cooking and mining will all be features making a return for this title.Seeds of Memories Coming to Wii U mynintendonews.com 'Gallery' Seeds of Memories E3 poster.jpg|Seeds of Memories poster on E3 featuring the protagonists and some of the marriage candidates Harvestmoon.jpg|Main Poster with 4 different platforms. bandicam 2015-06-20 23-32-55-320.jpg|Early build of game , on iOS bandicam 2015-06-20 23-33-28-888.jpg Bandicam 2015-06-20 23-33-59-512.jpg|Luke introducing himself. Trivia * Seeds of Memories is the first Harvest Moon game developed for Wii U and PC. * It is the first non-puzzle Harvest Moon games for iOS and Android. References Category:Harvest Moon: Seeds of Memories Category:Games Category:Wii U Category:PC Category:IOS Category:Android Category:Cleanup